Un mot si simple
by BA de Danone
Summary: Certains mots peuvent changer notre vie pour toujours, à des moments où l'on s'y attend le moins... ¤DMHG¤ [suite postée: The End or maybe not]
1. Part 1:: NON

Diclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot**

* * *

**

Un mot si simple

**(et pourtant…)**

_BA de Danone_

**

* * *

**

**NON adv. (latin _non_) Indique la négation en réponse à une question.**_**

* * *

** _

« Non »

Je ne me doutais pas qu'un mot de trois lettres, si simple, si court, si clair comme celui-ci changerait tellement de choses, réduisant à néant toutes les espérances que j'avais pour le futur, et entre autres, détruirait, dans sa presque totalité, ma _vie_. Tiens, un autre mot de trois lettres… Mais 'vie' tout comme'oui' d'ailleurs, est un mot bien différent, en complète opposition, et contradictoire avec ce premier mot dont j'ai parlé et que je ne peux me résoudre à employer…

_« Non »_

Lorsque je l'ai entendue murmurer sa réponse, ce petit mot si facile à dire, et pourtant si dur à entendre et à accepter, je n'ai pas compris. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour que le message atteigne mon cerveau et que je 'comprenne' (essayez de bien comprendre, dans ma situation).

Je ne me suis donc pas immédiatement référé à la réalité. Je ne pouvais pas croire que la femme que j'aimais m'avait refusé ce qui était sensé être l'une des plus heureuses décisions de nos vies. Ce devait être un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Je ne pouvais et je ne m'abandonnerais pas à faire des cauchemars à propos de cela.

Malheureusement, au bout d'un certain laps de temps, je me suis, à contrecoeur, rendu à l'évidence que ma situation était le trop triste reflet de cette inexorable réalité dont j'étais à ce moment-là la victime.

_« Non »_

C'est à cet instant précis que mon cerveau s'est arrêté de fonctionner. Littéralement. Jusque là, je ne croyais pas que c'était possible et que cela pouvait réellement arriver (sauf dans ces livres ou feuilletons idiots et absurdes). Encore moins à moi. Mais cela s'est néanmoins produit : pour la première fois de mon existence: mon cerveau m'a manqué, je ne pouvais plus penser normalement et de manière cohérente.

Puis, tout à coup, d'un seul flot, des millions d'émotions …

Pour essayer de les qualifier et de donner une idées de ces émotions, je dirais qu'elles étaientinattendues, brusques, énormes. Elles m'ont apporté le choc, l'incompréhension, le sentiment de rejet, la colère même, mais surtout, implacable, inflexible et impitoyable, le mal, la douleur, la peine, la blessure qui se faisait si profonde.

_« Non »_

Un mot si élémentaire…qui a malgré cela tellement bien réussi à me blesser et à m'abattre d'un seul coup. Un coup net, tranchant, une lame acérée, un fer aiguisé qui a pénétré malgré moi à l'intérieur de moi-même et jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme et m'a atteint plus que je ne pouvais le concevoir. Un coup de poignard qui m'a atteint, à l'improviste, dans le dos, subitement, trop rapidement,pour que j'aie le temps de m'y préparer ou même de réagir.

Un mot qui dans cette atteinte m'a rendu fragile et faible, et ainsi plus vulnérable que je n'aurais jamais pu le concevoir possible.

_« Non »_

J'ignorais qu'un mot si primaire pouvait me causer autant de douleur. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point ce refus pouvait me blesser et me faire souffrir jusqu'à cet instant.

Je ne me voyais pas dans cette situation… Bien sûr, je savais quelque part dans mon subconscient qu'il restait toujours une possibilité qu'elle refuse… Mais de tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, et ayant été avec elle pendant presque trois ans, je pensais qu'elle me dirait oui et ne me rejetterait pas ainsi.

Je ne crois pas que j'aie éprouvé autant de dommages intérieurs moraux de ma vie (et Dieu sait ce que j'ai vécu car ma vie n'a pas été entièrement rose, c'est le moins que je puisse dire…). Encore mieux : tout ce mal, indicible et inexprimable, était concentré dans une charge brutale et directe.

_« Non »_

Tous ces sentiments condensés ont fait que pour moi, la vie s'est stoppée à ce moment-là.

Je dis 'pour moi' car -contrairement à ce que j'attendais, et peut-être inconsciemmentespérais, au fond- le cycle de la vie ne s'est pasarrêté pour autant…

Les gens n'ont pas arrêté de vivre, le soleil n' a pas soudain cessé de briller, les moineaux n'ont pas interrompu leur pépiement, les deux amoureux n'ont pas cessé de s'embrasser, les enfants de jouer, la Terre de tourner, les amis n'ont pas perdu leur gaieté, leur rire et leur joie de vivre. Le temps ne s'est pas non plus étrangement et pour des raisons inconnues détérioré : il fait toujours aussi beau au dehors.

Rien n'a changé à l'extérieur.

_Rien_.

Rien _du tout_.

Pas même ma contenance.

Mais si mon aspect externe n'est pas altéré par les émotions que je ressens, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une apparence…

Mes yeux. Je suis certain qu'elle a vu dans mes yeux le dommage que sa réponse a causé et à quel point ce simple mot m'a blessé… Même si ses grands yeux noisette étaient, eux, contrairement aux miens, remplis de larmes.

Pourtant, elle n'a pleuré qu'à de très rares occasions depuis la Grande Guerre. Elle ne devrait pas pleurer pour moi : Hermione Granger ne devrait pas pleurer pour moi… Hermione Granger ne peut pas pleurer pour Draco Malfoy. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle voulait casser avant… ça m'aurait sauvé cette affreuse douleur à l'intérieur de moi-même et cette sensation de vide dans mon coeur. Je ne la comprends pas… Mais c'est aussi pour cela que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon être.

Une nouvelle page de ma vie se tourne. Je voulais prendre un tournant décisif ce soir en la demandant en mariage. Je vois que le tournant décisif est là, mais c'est la direction contraire de celle que je voulais prendre…

_« Non »_

Maintenant qu'elle, mon ange, ma salvatrice, mon amour, m'a laissé, je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire confiance à n'importe qui d'autre, je vais redevenir le Draco Malfoy que tout le monde hait, le salop arrogant et froid.

Je vais rebâtir les murs invisibles derrière lesquels je me suis barricadé tout au long de ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne et les fassent tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve mon cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réapprenne ce que l'amour était, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me délivre de tout ce que j'avais dans l'esprit…

Mais c'est fini. Je dois l'avouer : c'était vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Ce devait être un rêve car je n'ai rien fait pour mériter d'être avec quelqu'un comme elle, de l'aimer et qu'elle m'aime aussi. Je l'aime toujours autant, oh comme je l'aime, c'est elle qui n'avait rien fait d'assez horrible pour être coincée avec moi…

Je ne comprends pas...

Peut-être qu'elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, ou plus, je ne sais pas.

Peut-être qu'elle pleure pour cela.

Peut-être qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle a pitié de moi.

Peut-être que je lui ai fait du mal.

Si c'est le cas, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, elle ne mérite pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Si c'est le cas, je vais essayer de m'éloigner d'elle.

Si c'est le cas, je vais accepter, pour elle, sa décision.

Si c'est le cas, c'est que c'était la meilleure solution possible pour elle.

Si c'est le cas...je la laisserais vivre et reconstruire sa vie, sans moi, car je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si c'est sans moi.

Il y a longtemps que je me suis relevé mais autrement, je n'ai pas bougé. Je referme la boîte que je lui ai présenté il y a quelques minutes et dans laquelle se trouvait cette fameuse bague que j'étais sensé lui mettre au doigt, que _j'aurais dû_ lui mettre au doigt.

Pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ?

_« Non »_

Pourquoi devait-elle refuser ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Je me penche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aime, qu'elle m'a fait _super mal_ mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal après qu'elle ait refusé ma demande en mariage. Je vais lui dire ce que je pense et je sens à l'intérieur de moi-même une dernière fois, au moins pour qu'elle sache: mes sentiments pour elle n'ont pas changé, ils sont intacts, malgré ce refus si difficile à accepter…

-Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Je suis désolé pour tout le mal et la peine que j'ai pu te causer depuis que je te connais. J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi tu m'as dit 'non' mais j'imagine que tu avais tes raisons. Je veux que tu sois heureuse et puisque c'est ta décision, je vais m'en aller avant de te déranger plus. Sache tout de même que je t'aime; je t'aime maintenant et pour toujours.

Et après ça, je me tourne et je m'en vais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Voilà, j'ai dit à la seule femme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime, et que j'aimerai toujours, 'au revoir', je peux redevenir le salop qui, je l'espérais, avait disparu quand j'ai commencé à vraiment la connaître, elle, lafemme de ma vie.

Avec ça, je transplane et je vais au pub du coin.

-Une bière, je demande au barman d'une voix fatiguée.

Ma vie est foutue.

_« Non »_

Hermione.

_« Non »_

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté de dire 'oui' ?

Pourquoi ?

Je l'aime toujours même si elle m'a fait plus de mal que je n'aurais pu imaginer n'importe qui me faire. Et je ne m'attendais surtout pas à ce que soit elle, avec tous les idiots vivant sur Terre, qui me fasse cela…

Je m'attendais à une des plus belles soirées de ma vie...

Je m'attendais à tellement de choses qui ne sont pas arrivées...

Je m'attendais à un mot de trois lettres, tout simple, tout clair, tout net et tout normal, et j'en ai reçu un de trois lettres trop simple, trop clair, trop net et trop normal.

Je m'attendais à un oui ce soir. Et j'ai reçu un non.

Ma vie est vraiment foutue. Plus foutue que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé.

-Une autre bière, je demande au barman.

**¤To Be Continued¤**

* * *

_« Oui » et « non » sont les mots les plus courts et les plus faciles à prononcer et ceux qui demandent le plus d'examen. –Talleyrand _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** **J'espère que ça vous a plu...Et que c'était pas_ trop_ nul quand même... Bon, dans tous les cas, ayez pitié de la pauvre fille qui a écrit ce chapitre, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, EXPRIMEZ-VOUS ! ****Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! ****Merci de me laisser un review ! C'est pas long et ça me booste le moral ! SIVOUPLAI !**

_BA de Danone_ (me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai ce surnom bizarre ...c'est moi...ou plutôt mes amies..)


	2. Part 2:: REGRET

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot_

**Un mot si simple**

**(Et pourtant…)**

_BA de Danone_

**

* * *

Mon plus grand Regret** n.m _(de l'ancien scandinave grāta, gémir)_ Chagrin causé par la perte, l'absence de qqch. ou par la mort de qqun. ; contrariété causée par la non réalisation d'un désir.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le vit partir qu'elle se rendit compte avec effroi de la réalité et de l'atrocité de sa situation. 

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar ! Un horrible cauchemar !

Mais elle dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Alors, vint le doute, ce sentiment si difficile d'ignorer et si dur d'endurer.

- Est-ce que j'ai fait la bonne décision ? Est-ce que je voulais me marier ? Non, je suis trop jeune pour me marier. Je ne suis pas prête ! C'est trop important pour le reste de ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas choisir si vite. Si je trouvais l'homme idéal, je me marierais…mais… Avec qui est-ce que je voudrais me marier ?

La réponse à cette interrogation était simple, vraiment. Il ne restait plus à Hermione qu'à décrire l'homme de ses rêves :

- Je veux me marier avec l'homme qui m'est destiné. Quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et ce que je fais, pas pour ce que les gens pensent de moi. Un homme qui me comprenne, qui me réconforte, quisoit toujours là pour moi : dans les moments heureux aussi bien que durant les périodes plus difficiles. Mon 'Monsieur Parfait' aurait un physique attirant, même si la beauté intérieure, la beauté de l'âme est plus importante. Mais il ne devrait pas pour autant être laid ou repoussant. Il serait intelligent, il défendrait ses idées, il dirait ce qu'il pense, il ne prêterait pas attention aux rumeurs, à ce que les autres disent de lui.

Il aurait certains goûts en commun avec moi, mais pas trop. Il me ressemblerait sur certains points, pour les intérêts et le caractère surtout. Surtout, il me ferait me sentir belle et aimée à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ce quelqu'un serait une personne avec et de qui j'apprendrais chaque jour de nouvelles choses. Ce serait une personne avec qui je suis prête à passer ma vie entière et plus. Ce serait une personne de qui je ne me lasserais ni ne m'ennuierais jamais. Mais je ne me marierais qu'avec cet homme de mes rêves si je suis le plus complètement et le plus profondément amoureuse. Mon homme idéal, en bref, ce serait quelqu'un comme…

La jeune femme s'arrêta net.

La réalisation. L'inévitable réalisation. La bien trop tardive réalisation. Elle faisait enfin son entrée.

L'homme idéal d'Hermione Granger était Draco Malfoy.

L'homme idéal d'Hermione Granger avait, finalement, _toujours _été Draco Malfoy. Depuis le tout début. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le voir avant ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi ignorante à ce sujet ? Comment était-elle parvenue à ne pas se soucier de cela ? Comment était-elle arrivée à ne pas penser à une éventuelle demande en mariage auparavant ?

Avec cette réalisation arrivait aussi la trop terrible réalité : Draco Malfoy serait aussi à jamais _le seul_ homme aux yeux d'Hermione et elle venait de rater sa chance. Hermione devait maintenant faire face à l'énormité de la situation. Elle venait de refuser sa seule opportunité de bonheur en disant ce fatal mot de trois lettres. Le cours de sa vie avait changé au moment où ce mot si simple avait quitté ses lèvres. Elle avait tourné son dos à l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle venait de le perdre à jamais.

Si seulement elle avait dit _oui_ !

Si seulement elle avait eu _une_ pensée cohérente !

Si seulement elle pouvait remplacer ce 'non' par un 'oui' !

Si seulement…

- Je ne peux que regretter maintenant. Tout est ma faute. Je suis malheureuse et je ne vais jamais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait ne serait-ce que d'une miette, quelqu'un comme lui, et encore moins quelqu'un qui pourrait le remplacer. Et pour empirer le tout, c'est _moi _qui lui ai piétiné le cœur, c'est _moi_ qui l'ai abandonné, c'est _moi_ qui l'ai refusé !

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça ? Comment ? Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas réalisé tout cela avant ?

Et bien entendu, ces questions étaient suivies de l'inévitable :

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai refusé ? Pourquoi ?

_« Non »_

Pourquoi pas un 'oui' ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas dit la bonne chose ?

**_¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤_**

_Est-ce que tu étais libre après le travail pour passer du temps avec lui ? **Oui.**_

_Est-ce que tu voulais sortir avec lui ? **Oui.**_

_Est-ce que tu voulais habiter avec lui ? **Oui.**_

_Est-ce que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec lui ? **Oui.**_

_Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? **Oui, Oui, Oui !**_

**_¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤_**

La réponse avait toujours été oui…mais _pourquoi_ avait-elle dit 'non' alors ?

La jeune femme savait pourquoi, et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas d'excuses.

Elle s'était dit qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ne pas s'avouer qu'elle avait peur. Elle était morte de peur. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. À la place, elle s'était comportée en lâche. Elle s'était défilée devant une chose si importante, devant un engagement, une promesse qu'elle n'était pas sûre de garder. Elle avait préféré ignorer et refuser une offre plutôt que de tenter sa chance avec l'aide de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi devant l'ampleur que cette décision aurait. Elle n'avait écouté ni son cœur ni son cerveau. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait tout gâché. Elle avait refusé une offre pour une vie heureuse avec l'homme de ses rêves.

Elle releva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers le ciel déjà noir puis demanda d'une voix cassée à personne en particulier :

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI _MOI_ ? POURQUOI _LUI_ ? POURQUOI _ÇA _?

Puis, tout en sanglotant, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur auquel elle s'était appuyée pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Cette question était chargée de désespoir, de souffrance et de remords. Elle n'avait plus les forces nécessaires pour rester debout : aussi, elle s'affaissa jusqu'à terre. Elle avait la nausée, sa tête tournait et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir, à penser, ni même à respirer normalement. La jeune femme, détruite, effondrée et anéantie se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ses bras autour de ses genoux, sa tête posée sur ces derniers, elle commença alors à pleurer.

Elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleura pour Draco, pour elle, pour son père qui était décédé deux ans plus tôt, pour sa mère qui avait surmonté avec grande difficulté la mort, pour ses amis morts durant la guerre, pour les familles détruites par cette guerre. Elle pleura pour tout. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle savait bien que pleurer ne résoudrait rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle se souvint que la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré, Draco l'avait prise et serrée dans ses bras, qu'il l'avait soutenue et consolée. Elle s'était alors sentie soulagée et protégée. Se remémorant cela, les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione Granger se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour vivre, qu'elle n'était rien sans lui, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire s'il n'était pas à ses côtés, qu'elle était vulnérable sans lui, qu'il lui apportait le courage et la détermination. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione Granger comprit, à ses dépends, le vrai sens et le but réel de son existence. Enfin, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione Granger put réfléchir à son passé, son présent et son futur.

- Je comprends seulement maintenant que je viens de faire l'erreur de ma vie. Je ne peux désormais que regretter : il est trop tard pour essayer de changer quoi que ce soit. Je ne le retrouverais pas. Il ne me reste que le plus gros regret de ma vie, pour la plus cruelle erreur de ma vie. Je ne suis à présent capable de rien d'autre. Je ne pourrais même pas aller le voir si je voulais : ce serait trop dur. C'est trop tard.

Puis, après avoir inspiré, elle se murmura « C'est trop tard maintenant. C'est trop tard. »

En fermant les yeux, une image de son 'Monsieur Parfait', un souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait un jour avoué, lui revint en mémoire.

_**¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤**_

_« Tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon cœur. Tu as vu en moi quelque chose que personne, pas même moi n'avait pu imaginer. Tu as trouvé en moi ce à quoi je n'espérais plus. Tu as su regarder plus loin que les barrières, tu as réussi à les détruire, tu as vu au plus profond de moi-même ce à quoi je n'avais pas pu croire jusque-là. Tu es parvenue à voir du bien en moi. Tu es parvenue à éliminer, un par un, tous ces préjugés, tous ces principes absurdes pour réveiller mon cœur qui était enfoui sous ces tonnes de mensonge et de haine. Hermione, que tu l'acceptes ou pas : tu m'as sauvé de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. » _

_**¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤**_

Hermione eut un rire amer :

- Et je l'ai sauvé pour faire quoi ! Pour le laisser tomber de plus haut encore ! Pour le faire souffrir encore plus. Je l'ai aidé à retrouver son cœur pour le lui déchirer et le casser en mille morceaux. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Je ne mérite plus d'être sur le même sol que lui. Je suis un monstre…je suis…Je ne sais même plus ce que je suis…

Alors, comme venue de nulle part, une légère brise lui souffla :

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu es, Hermione : tu es une belle jeune femme, intelligente, attentionnée, sociable, chaleureuse et admirée de beaucoup. Tu avais un petit ami qui t'aimait, qui s'occupait de toi et qui aurait fait tout pour toi. Mais tu as tourné ton dos à tout cela, sans même y réfléchir. Ce soir, tu t'es comportée d'une manière insensée et cruelle. Mais tu ne peux pas _que_ regretter. Au lieu de te morfondre et de t'apitoyer sur ton sort dans ton coin, comme tu es en train de le faire, ce qui ne changera rien, tu vas faire quelque chose de plus productif. Tu vas aller ramasser les morceaux, assumer ce que tu as fait, et surtout : tu vas aller réaliser par toi-même l'ampleur de tes actions.

Hermione savait que cette voix mystérieuse, et étrangement réconfortante, avait raison. Elle prit un grand souffle et exprima sa gratitude à ce conseil inespéré :

- Qui que vous soyez, merci, je vais faire ce que je dois faire.

Puis, elle se releva tant bien que mal et, après avoir déambulé dans le parc où Draco l'avait amenée plus tôt dans la soirée, trouva un banc. Dès qu'elle en fut assez proche, elle s'affala dessus.

Alors, la tête entre les mains, elle réfléchit :

- J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur possible et imaginable mais cela reste une erreur. On apprend de nos erreurs.

Elle se remémora l'une de ces erreurs, qui par une grande chance, s'était améliorée et lui avait donné une grande leçon de vie. Cette leçon, comprenez-la tous car elle est essentielle, et il est toujours trop tard lorsque l'on se rend compte de l'erreur que l'on a commise. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, vous direz-vous, mais 'tard' peut mettre en question la mort. Comment faire lorsqu'il est trop tard, car vous êtes décédé et la mort vous sépare de la personne à qui cous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous confesser?

_**¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤**_

_Elle courait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle n'entendait pas distinctement les cris des autres combattants. Elle n'avait en tête qu'un seul objectif : LE trouver. Un Mangemort s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle essayait de crier SON nom mais sa gorge était trop sèche : elle émit à la place un son rauque et enroué. Son visage baigné de larmes, _

_Elle trébucha sur une branche qui traînait au sol et tomba à terre. Voyant son futur assassin relever sa baguette et ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer ces deux mots fatals, elle ferma les yeux, résignée à mourir. Mais rien n'arriva. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui l'avait sauvée et au moment où IL s'élançait vers elle, elle murmura « Je t'aime Draco », puis tomba, évanouie, dans les bras de son sauveur. _

_Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, Draco était à son chevet, qu'il n'avait pas voulu quitter depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée sans connaissance dans ses bras. Il lui avait alors, à son tour, confessé son amour. Puis, il lui avait confié qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle et que si elle était morte, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire de sa vie car sans elle, il ne pourrait plus appeler cela une 'vie'. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il n'avait pas non plus dormir pendant qu'elle était sans connaissance._

_**¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤**_

Ce jour là elle avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre au lendemain ce que l'on pouvait faire le jour même. Elle aurait pu mourir sans lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, il aurait pu la perdre sans connaître les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Ce jour-là, elle avait aussi vu dans les yeux de l'homme dont elle était tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse, la détermination, la promesse muette de la protéger pour toujours.

- Tu es Hermione Granger, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par une erreur, quel qu'en ait été l'impact. Allez...respire un grand coup...c'est bien...voilà.. .Dis-toi que ce n'était qu'une _simple_ erreur, qu'un _simple_ mot...

Mais à cette pensée, la jeune femme sentit sa gorge se nouer et se sécher une fois de plus. Elle se dit :

- Un mot si simple... et pourtant si compliqué à la fois..

Un mot si simple... et pourtant c'était si dur à voir, si dur à supporter, de distinguer autant de douleur dans ses beaux yeux gris, et de savoir que c'était moi qui avais causé cela.

Ces beaux yeux, si profonds, si spéciaux, si ouverts d'habitude.

J'y ai vu de tout, dans ces regards : de l'amour, de la haine, de la colère, de l'agacement, de l'amusement, de la tristesse, de la joie…tellement d'émotions diverses et variées, autant faciles à percevoir mais si difficiles à exprimer. Je ne crois pas que j'y aie vu autant de peine depuis le jour où Narcissa Malfoy est morte.

Je ne peux pas me sortir de la tête le sentiment de tristesse, de douleur, de réjection, de peine, d'incompréhension, de mal qui était transmis dans ce regard…

Je dois aller assumer et réparer les dégâts, si c'est encore possible. Je ne me le dois pas à moi, mais à Draco.

Je comprendrai s'il ne veut plus me voir, mais il mérite des excuses et des explications : il a le droit de savoir que c'était un acte irréfléchi et égoïste de ma part. Il doit savoir que je regrette tellement que ça me fait mal. Je n'arrive pas à penser normalement, je suis comme percée jusqu'au fond de mon cœur, de mon âme, de mon esprit.

La jeune femme se concentra sur l'homme pour qui elle faisait cela. « Draco. » En pensant à l'homme qui avait joué, et jouait toujours un rôle primordial dans sa vie, elle sentit le courage et la détermination remonter dans ses veines. « Je lui dois bien cela, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. » Elle l'aimait à un tel point qu'elle avait refusé sa demande en mariage. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Pour se prouver digne, si ce n'est de lui et de son pardon, de son regard : elle allait s'excuser et assumer la si grave erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle allait le faire pour lui.

- Je suis tellement désolée Draco. Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Aidez-moi. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je suis perdue sans lui. J'ai besoin de lui. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Draco ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Tremblante, une jeune femme se releva du banc sur lequel elle avait été assise et d'une démarche tout d'abord hésitante et incertaine qui se transforma rapidement en un pas assuré, quitta le parc...

_**¤To Be Continued¤**_

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu...j'espère que c'était pas trop nul et que ça vous allait par rapport à la première partie... Je ne vais pas faire de chantage...mais...plus il y aura de commentaires/reviews/critiques, le plus tôt je posterai la partie 3..**

**Merci pour tous les reviews (15! wow! lol) ...et SVP, sivousavez lu,laissez-en autant qu'au premier 'chap.' (ou plus...ça me dérange pas...) **


	3. Part 3 :: SILENCE

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot_

_Je me suis dit que comme je l'avais déjà écrit, ce serait un peu méchant de pas le poster rapidement...Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un review !_

**Un mot si simple**

**(Et pourtant…)**

_BA de Danone

* * *

_

**Silence **n.m. Fait de ne pas parler ; Etat de celui qui s'abstient de parler.

* * *

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années est assis, accoudé au comptoir du pub, penché sur sa bière, à laquelle il n'a pas encore touché. Il est seul. Il est assis de manière à être éloigné et isolé du reste des clients, comme en retrait. Personne n'a rien fait pour réduire cette distance, ni non plus pour abattre le mur invisible qui s'est formé et le séparant ainsi du reste du monde.

L'homme n'a pas prononcé un unique mot, ni même ouvert la bouche, une seule fois depuissi ce n'est pour commanderune bière, qui a été suivie rapidement d'une seconde, et de plusieurs autres. Le barman ne lui dit rien et n'essaie pas non plus d'engager la conversation avec lui. Il sait que ce dernier ne veut pas parler : il est ici, au contraire pour oublier.

Malheureusement pour lui, après le quatrième demi, il n'a pas encore réussi à atteindre son but. L'ivresse n'est toujours pas là. Il doit se résigner : cette première 'solution' à ses problèmes ne fonctionnera pas. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il regrette sa capacité à tenir la liqueur. Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre une vodka ou quelque chose de plus fort…

Non. Cela ne servirait à rien. Il sait très bien que les évènements qu'il essaie si désespérément d'oublier ne disparaîtront pas si facilement. Il sait que seul le temps pourra effacer les blessures qu'il a au plus profond de lui-même ; et encore, de cela il n'est même plus sûr.

L'homme est songeur : il regarde pensivement à l'intérieur de sa boisson, voyant indistinctement dans le liquide son reflet. Il se rend bien compte qu'il a une mine terrible : épuisée et dépassée par les évènements. Cela ne paraît néanmoins pas l'étonner le moins du monde.

Ses bras croisés, sa position de repliement sur lui-même, son visage fermé et voulu impassible, traduisent le délaissement et l'affliction de cet homme. Peut-être aussi sa souffrance muette, mais évidente.

Une larme, une seule, simple et inattendue, vient de rouler le long de sa joue pour finir sa course en tombant dans sa boisson avec un petit plouf que personne à part lui n'a entendu. Ses yeux d'un gris-bleu intense, qui sont emplis d'une tristesse indescriptible, continuent cependant à fixer un point dans l'infini. Son regard mélancolique est perdu dans le vide.

Ses cheveux sont désordonnés. Avec agitation, il passe dans ceux-ci une main pour tenter de se calmer. Ses mains tremblent légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Ses genoux aussi. Ses pieds tapent contre la paroi du comptoir. Ses chaussures sont mal nouées. Il est nerveux, choqué, nul ne saurait dire, mais très visiblement perturbé par quelque chose…ou quelqu'un peut-être.

Personne n'ose s'approcher de lui, de crainte de troubler le silence régnant autour de lui, qui se montre sacré. Personne ne veut essayer de pénétrer dans cet inviolable cercle de solitude qui entoure l'homme.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre en éclats et une jeune femme fait irruption dans la pièce.

Tous la regardent avec un mélange de curiosité et de surprise ; de condescence dans le cas de certains.

Cependant, les conversations reprennent aussitôt et les gens s'interrogent : Qui peut bien être cette femme ? Que vient-elle faire ? De quel droit trouble-t-elle de cette manière intempestive l'atmosphère du pub ? Pour qui se prend-elle donc ?

Mais la nouvelle arrivante ne prête aucune attention aux murmures et aux remarques qui fusent autour d'elle. Elle est ici dans un but précis : elle ne s'en ira qu'une fois sa 'mission' terminée. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de la salle enfumée, elle donne l'impression de chercher quelqu'un.

Tout à coup, son regard se poseet s'arrête en direction du comptoir.

Elle vient de trouver celui qu'elle recherchait.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se précipite vers l'homme sous le regard ébahi des habitués du pub.

Leurs regards se rencontrent : ils s'accrochent et provoquent une étrange étincelle, une sorte de décharge électrique chargée d'émotions. Ils se cherchent, ils se testent, ils s'analysent l'un l'autre...

Puis, brusquement, la jeune femme commence à sangloter. Elle murmure à travers ses larmes entre deux sanglots « Je suis désolée...je suis désolée...je... je... Pardon... Pardon...je suis tellement désolée... »

Elle essaye de rencontrer les yeux de l'homme une fois de plus mais celui-ci évite à tout prix ce croisement. Il tente d'orienter son regard autre part : N'importe où, mais pas elle...pas elle..._surtout pas_ elle, se dit-il.

La femme se sent mal. Elle doit s'appuyer sur le comptoir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle ferme les yeux un bref instant, inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Cela a pour effet de la calmer un peu... Lorsqu'elle ouvre ses yeux à nouveau, les larmes ont fait place à une lueur éclatante de résolution. Coûte que coûte, elle accomplira ce qu'elle est venue faire.

Elle le prend par les épaules et le secoue éperdument dans un dernier effort pour qu'il la regarde. D'une voix ferme mais toujours teintée d'un léger tremblement, elle lui demande :

« Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Je t'en supplie. »

Voyant qu'il ne cèdera pas, dans une ultime tentative, désespérée, elle le supplie, d'une voix brisée, reflétant son état. Une plainte, un murmure, à peine audible :

« Regarde-moi. »

C'est apparemment ce qu'il fallait dire, car il plonge à ce moment-là son regard dans le sien. Il voit dans les yeux de son interlocutrice la souffrance : autant que dans les siens. Sa décision est prise. Elle a payé plus qu'elle ne le méritait.

À cette pensée, une larme, analogue à la première, elle aussi solitaire, unique, précieuse roule le long de sa joue.

Incertaine, la femme passe son index au-dessus de cette seconde larme et l'enlève.

Il n'a plus rien à décider.

Il la prend dans ses bras.

Cette étreinte n'est ni tendre ni amoureuse ; au contraire, elle est désespérée, instinctive, presque primitive, sauvage. Chacun s'accroche, se cramponne à l'autre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tous deux ont appris à leurs dépens ce soir qu'après tout, elle en dépend bien.

Ils se serrent fort, si fort...de peur de ne plus revoir l'autre et d'en être séparé s'ils relâchent leur étreinte un seul instant. De peur de mourir aux suites de cela. Car il est vrai que sans l'autre, ils ne sont plus rien. Rien, en effet.

Il sait qu'il aura du mal à refaire entièrement confiance à quiconque. Il sait qu'il sera difficile de surmonter la douleur du refus, même si elle sera là, pour lui, avec lui, pour l'aider, pour le soulager.

Elle est consciente de tout cela, et elle fera tout son possible pour qu'il lui accorde à nouveau cette confiance qui, elle s'en est rendue compte, est beaucoup plus importanteà sesyeuxqu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle mettra tout son coeur, toute son âme à cette tâche vitale pour eux deux, car elle aussi souffre de ce refus. Le regret est un mal qui la ronge dorénavant.

Il sait aussi qu'il lui faudra du temps pour 'comprendre' ce qu'il s'est passé, et surtout le 'pourquoi' de ce « non ». Mais il a cependant compris qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête à ce moment-là, et qu'elle avait des remords intenables et qu'elle regrettait de la manière la plus profonde et dure possible.

Elle comprend le fait qu'il se soit distancé d'elle, pour ne pas- pour ne plus- être affecté de cette sorte, mais cela l'atteint tout autant, avec un impact identique, si ce n'est plus fort, car elle sait que c'est de sa faute.

Chacun sait qu'il veut être avec l'autre. Chacun sait que sans l'autre, il n'est rien. Chacun ira au bout de ses capacités pour revenir au 'normal', avec l'autre.

Cette étreinte représente une entente muette : plus jamais ils ne se sépareront. Ils se battront pour et avec l'autre jusqu'au-delà de la mort elle-même. Ils resteront ensemble pour toujours. Car c'est ainsi, et seulement ainsi, qu'ils ont trouvé, trouvent et trouveront le bonheur.

Car, en effet une chose, plusforte que tout,surpasse ces difficultés et ces complications.

Il l'aime.

Elle l'aime.

Et c'est pour cet amour qu'ils vont tous deux se battre. Oui, ils se battront de toutes leurs forces, de tout leur coeur pour retrouver et conserverce qu'ils ont failli perdre ce soir. Jusqu'au bout.

Jusqu'à la **fin**.

_

* * *

_

_Seul le silence est grand, tout le reste est faiblesse. – Alfred de Vigny_

_Le silence est la plus grande persécution. – Blaise Pascal_

**

* * *

_A/N:_ Merci d'avoir lu... J'espère que ça vous a plu...j'ai promis un 'Happy Ending'...Est-ce que c'est fini ? A vous de juger...Je vous le dirai dans la réponse à votre review (sinon vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un mail)...alors si vous voulez savoir laissez-en...lol (D)**

**Ah oui j'allais oublier, si je rajoute quelque chose, ce sera un One-Shot complémentaire ou autre, mais ce sera en dehors de cette fanfiction...Donc pour 'Un mot si simple' c'est _complete_. **

Merci encore !


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, ceci n'est pas un update.

Je tenais seulement à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et laissé (ou pas) de reviews… Gros Bisous à tout le monde et merci encore !

Deuxièmement, c'était pour vous dire que j'ai posté un One-Shot complémentaire à cette histoire, qui s'appelle **The End or maybe not **et bon voilà, j'avoue que ça me ferait super plaisir si vous alliez le lire et vous me laissiez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez…

C'est très court, donc si vous avez le temps, n' hésitez _surtout pas_, et allez le lire !

Merci beaucoup d'avance,

_BA de Danone_


End file.
